


Downfall

by eyemeohmy



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, Mild Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are what you are, and I am what I am. Even if this means we can never be us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic based around a quote for a prompt; sort of alt canon by taking liberties with pre-war history. Beta'd by babbling_bug.

Optimus could tell his bondmate was changing. Twisting into something he wasn't sure he liked.

The Lord High Protector was becoming a shadow of what he once was to Optimus. In the past, he could easily read his thoughts, understand his actions and his emotions. They had been forged from the same spark and were bonded, after all. If there was one person who could understand Megatron to the letter, it was Optimus and Optimus alone. He was often the one who handled Megatron when he was angry or sad, uncooperative or sulking. The only person Megatron chose to turn to and lower that untouchable facade.

But these days, Optimus could feel his bondmate slipping from his embrace. And Megatron, he was _pushing_ , Optimus couldn't help but think. He didn't want to, but lately, his partner was turning into a complete stranger. They spent less than half the time together as they did in the past. Optimus found complications arising in their relationship; sometimes he couldn't wrap his head around Megatron's newfound negativity, though damn did he try. Megatron didn't look to him for solace, not much anymore, choosing to be left alone with his thoughts, to collect himself without the aid of his bonded.

Their growing distance had become clear one evening when Optimus finally managed to catch Megatron leaving his office. For the past week, Megatron had been very busy; not only with work, but a mysterious preoccupation that took up all his time. He had even turned down Optimus’ company in times he usually needed it the most.

Megatron had just been finishing the day's work when Optimus nearly ran into him as he stepped out of his office. The smaller mech cleared his vocalizer, apologized and stepped back, brandishing a datapad. 

"Are you retiring for the orn?"

"Yes," Megatron replied. He looked to the 'pad. "Did you need something?"

Optimus noted how he spoke with a professional distance, like he was talking to an underling. "It can wait until tomorrow," he replied. Before Megatron could make any sort of reply, he added quickly; "Did you have your nightly rations?"

"No," Megatron retorted. He stepped past Optimus as he opened his mouth. "I will later. I have some personal matters to attend to."

Without him.

\----

"This world... it's rotten."

Optimus' optics shuttered softly online. The words pulling him from his sleepy daze. He turned onto his side, peering over the edge of the berth. Megatron was at the cascading window of the luxurious bedroom chamber, back turned to his bondmate still stretched tiredly on the bed. 

"... 'Rotten'?" Optimus repeated. "Do you mean Cybertron?"

Megatron did not reply. He raised a hand, letting the sharp tips of his digits rest against the cold glass. Outside he could see the glorious city of Trypticon, vast and bustling as usual, jets and other fliers soaring carelessly through the bright skies. It was a beautiful sight, breathtaking even, but Megatron's optics showed no such emotion. Their red surfaces were glossed with a hazy thickness, unreadable by anyone who dared meet his gaze.

Optimus slowly moved to a sit. "Or do you mean its society?" he inquired.

Again, it was quiet.

Megatron clicked claws to the glass. "It's rotten," he repeated and Optimus knew better than to keep asking him to explain.

\----

Optimus stormed through the halls of Iacon, his rage a surprising, frightening sight to all those unfortunate to be around him. His blue optics were blazing furiously, his hands fisted as he stomped in long angry strides. Optimus spoke not a word, did not apologize to those he plowed past, did not ask others to move in hopes they were wise to do that on their own. The 'bot was moving like a freight train out of control.

Finally, Optimus reached his destination and furiously forced open the doors to the Lord High Protector Megatron's office. Megatron looked calmly up from his datapads, sitting at his cluttered desk. He did not seem as shocked by his bondmate's anger as everyone else.

Optimus waited until the doors closed again before he marched forward, snarling, "What were you _thinking_!?"

Megatron's optics shuttered before he nodded, understanding. "Ah, you must be addressing the recent activities in Kaon," he said and his voice was so sickeningly apathetic it made Optimus grimace.

"You can't just order the demolition of an entire town without getting the Council's approval!" Optimus exclaimed.

"I am _above_ the Council," Megatron sneered, "if you recall my position."

Optimus slammed a fist on the desk, knocking away datapads. "And what of the residents who were abruptly forced to evacuate their homes!? Without notice, without time to pack, without any options for relocation!? You robbed them of their shelter and now they're out on the streets!"

"We have organizations that will compensate for them until relocations are set up," Megatron stated. "Besides, this has been in the works for a deca-cycle now."

"But you just can't destroy an entire city--!"

Megatron gave a roaring snarl, slammed down his own fist and stood, looming over Optimus. The younger mech winced but did not back down. "Kaon was not a city!" Megatron spat. "It was a cesspool of lowlifes and criminals! I did the right thing by taking it down!" 

Optimus scowled. "You..."

Megatron sighed and reached out a hand, claws gently brushing his bondmate's face. Optimus winced and turned his head aside. "In time, you will understand my reasoning. I did what was best for Cybertron."

Optimus met Megatron's gaze with his fiery glare. "And what of those who were not criminals, not scum? Those who were unfortunate and had no other place to call home? What will they do?" he demanded lowly.

"What I have done with so many things for way too long. Now it's their turn," Megatron growled. He sat back, looking to his datapads. "Adapt."

\----

"Optimus."

The blue and red 'bot flinched and stopped. Ratchet's voice was cold, stern, and he could not escape it. Optimus slowly turned and looked over his fellow diplomat. The green mech was staring at him with firm optics. 

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"I will be blunt," Ratchet said. "It's about Megatron."

Optimus repressed a wince. "... I understand," he replied before explanations could be made. He knew very well what was bothering Ratchet. "The entire Council has become weary of his flippant actions."

"First Kaon and now he's terrorizing Iacon," Ratchet stated. "The pressure he's placing on the Council as well as Cybertron's citizens is beginning to show. Funding that should be used in the science department is being turned to the weaponry division. We've become increasingly worried about his recent, violent behavior..." He paused uneasily. "It's only getting worse."

"I know all too well," Optimus mumbled. He sighed and bowed his head into a hand. "I have tried speaking to him, reasoning, even arguing, but he refuses to see or consider any other options besides his own. He does not seem to realize the terror and stress he's been putting on the Council and economy."

"There's rumors he might suddenly--"

"No." Optimus shook his head. "No. As bad as he's gotten, he would not start some sort of..." He couldn't finish. Rebellion was the word. A forbidden, frightening word.

Ratchet just sighed. "Well, in any case," he said softly, "I just want to ask if you can try speaking to him again on our behalf? We know he tends to listen to you the most."

Optimus gave a bitter smirk. "I'm afraid, good friend," he murmured, optics dimming, "my voice no longer seems to reach him."

And it appeared their love, too, was fading.

\-----

_I never thought it would come to this._

Optimus stumbled backwards when Megatron slugged him in the jaw, knocking him into the side of a primitive human building. The mech, now an Autobot, stood on his shaky legs and drew his sword back. Megatron advanced, murder in his red optics, claws soaked with the energon of Optimus' lieutenant. This Megatron was no longer the Lord High Protector of Cybertron, which had only become a place of death and destruction since Megatron decided it was not enough, not nearly good enough for his greed and desires.

And so Megatron rebelled, doing just what Optimus had prayed against. He had earned himself an army, became their leader, christened his people Decepticons. In retaliation, Optimus was reluctant to find himself the leader of the opposing faction, known as the Autobots. To think, once partners and lovers, the two were now each other's worst enemies, leaders of the futures they each despised.

This battle, and every other battle, it was like any other. Different in only the setting, which was now a small planet called Earth. But every time they fought, Optimus felt it was the first time--and would be the last. Today... today it just might be, as he could feel Megatron's overpowering strength weaken him into a helpless state. Soon he would no longer have the power to fight and the Allspark, the Allspark that had given the lives of both his bondmate, himself and countless of others, would be destroyed alongside his own.

This would be his destiny, Optimus told himself as he ordered Sam to push the cube into his spark. He would die, yes, but the Allspark would as well and Megatron would lose all he had attempted to achieve. Surely another would rise in his ranks and replace him. Optimus was but one mech, one Autobot.

But in the end, it was not Optimus who would face death. The human Samuel Archibald Witwicky had stunned him with his bravery by instead uniting the cube with Megatron's life essence. And in a matter of seconds, its immense power overwhelmed Megatron and killed him. Optimus watched in awe and shock as his brother tumbled gracelessly to the earth, snarling until his optics offlined and body stilled in smoke.

The Autobot leader, still miraculously alive and functioning, approached the ex-Lord High Protector's corpse. His optics scanned its damaged surface painfully; once a powerful, larger than life mech unrivaled in strength and intelligence, now nothing but debris left with a frozen, enraged cry on his rotting faceplates.

"I'm sorry, my brother," Optimus said regretfully, "but you left me no choice."

This was destiny and even in the beginning, it had always been this way. It lingered for years, before it swallowed Megatron whole. It was fate, the triumph of Optimus Prime, the demise of Megatron and the end of everything they once had.

**Author's Note:**

> Watch your thoughts; they become words.  
> Watch your words; they become actions.  
> Watch your actions; they become habits.  
> Watch your habits; they become character.  
> Watch your character; it becomes your destiny.  
> \- Lao Tzu


End file.
